Tales of the 6
by Fooldartz
Summary: Excerpts from the lives of 6 of the 8 Supernovas from my One Piece AU! More or less independent of the other two stories that take place in that setting, so reading them is not 100% necessary.


Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach, Franken Fran, Yu-Gi-Oh, or One Piece (mumbles under breath) I also don't own Twilight…Yes, I Twilight character is in here. No, it's not Bella or Edward, and no, there won't be any other Twilight characters in the series…I lost a bet okay, and now I have to try and work in a Twilight character and make them likable! Please don't kill me! Just give me a chance, please!

The Knight Pirates-Entering the Grand Line

_The North Blue_

"Are you sure about this Cirucci?" Chad asked, removing the telescope from his eye and turning to look at his Navigator. The purple haired girl nodded.

"Definitely. It'll make everything easier. That Marine ship will be fully stocked with enough food and ammunition for six months for fifty men, but it's designed to be able for a skeleton crew to handle in emergencies. And the seastone lining the bottom will let us sail through the Calm Belt, without any of that Reverse Mountain bullcrap." Chad nodded, then turned to look at Joey, his First Mate.

"And what do you think?"

"Eh, I don't think it's worth the risk." Joey said, scratching his head. "The Marines probably have some high class guys on there, you know what I'm saying? Even if we do manage to take it, there's no guarantee that the ship will be in any shape to sail after the battle. I don't see why we can't just take Reverse Mountain."

"I thought you liked to gamble." The final member of their crew, Fran, said from behind Joey, making the tall blond jump.

"Ahh! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" He yelled at the doctor. "Besides, I like to gamble, but sometimes you gotta know when to move on so that you have more money for a bigger jackpot latter, you know what I'm saying? In poker, sometimes you fold so that you can keep playing later."

"And sometimes you have to take risks. This isn't poker Joey, it's life." Cirucci snapped. "Risks are the only option."

"Enough." Chad said softly, holding up a hand and stopping his First Mate and Navigator from getting into another fight. "I agree with Cirucci this time. While we should avoid conflict whenever possible, we cannot ignore an opportunity when it presents itself. We need the supplies and advantages presented by the ship. Let's go." Joey sighed, then shrugged. He might disagree, but he'd promised himself he'd help Chad no matter what, so what the heck. Chad had never steered them wrong before, why start now?

_Five minutes later_

Cirucci dropped the anchor. "Okay, we're ready to go." She said with a shark's grin, patting her whip. Joey tossed a single die at her feet and walked over.

"Alright, six!" He yelled happily, wrapping an arm around Cirucci's waist and jumped, launching both of them high into the sky and landing on the deck of the Marine ship.

"Thanks." Cirucci said shortly, unfurling her whip and striking out at the stunned Marines. Joey nodded and jumped back to the ship, grabbing Fran, who grabbed Chad with all four of her arms, and then jumped back onto the Marine ship, where Cirucci was now locked in battle with a group of Marines, laughing wildly the whole time.

"Help her." Chad told Joey, pointing at the group Cirucci was fighting. Joey nodded and charged in, fists swinging. Fran jumped into another group that was trying to turn some of the cannons onto the attacking pirates, a scalpel in each hand. Chad nodded and formed the black armor around his right arm and charged into the fray, fighting his way towards the captain's quarters. Suddenly a large arm covered in black hair bunched Chad, sending him staggering backwards.

"What is this?" A gorilla in the uniform of a Marine Captain growled, glaring at Chad. "Do you truly think that four pirates can defeat a ship full of Marines?" Cirucci's whip shot out, lashing around the gorilla's arm.

"I'd say so." Cirucci said with a smirk, yanking hard on the whip and unbalancing the Marine officer. The Marines moved to help their commanding officer, only for Joey and Fran to rush in, leaving an opening for their captain.

"Puño Caballeresco!" Chad's fist smashed into the gorilla man, breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards.

"Shit!" Cirucci cursed as the man pulled her forward with him. She hadn't had time to unwrap her whip from around his arm before Chad hit him, and now the Marine's superior weight was dragging her along with him. Chad quickly caught her before she hit the ground, but she was forced to release her grip on the whip.

"You might want to use your Devil Fruit now." Chad said calmly as another fifty or so Marines came pouring out from belowdeck, the noises of the fighting above them having finally registered. Cirucci nodded as he put her down and charged back into the fray, heading for the Marine Captain. The gorilla man drew three swords, holding one in one of his feet, and slashed at Chad, who blocked with his armored arm.

"Impressive, but you still can't hope to win." The Captain told him. "After all, this ship is carrying a very important prisoner to Dr. Vegapunk himself. We have almost a hundred Marines on this ship."

"And yet they left a Captain in charge instead of a major or commodore. Why is that?" Chad asked politely. The man snarled.

"Primal Spiral!"

"Puño Calvario!" There was a silent second, then the sound of shattering metal filled the air as Chad's fist smashed into and through the Captain's swords, breaking all three of them, and continued on to slam into the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

_Ten minutes later_

Chad frowned at the metal door. It very clearly didn't belong with the rest of the ship, instead appearing to have been added after the ship had been built. "I got this." Joey said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a die.

"Relax Joey, I have the keys." Fran said brightly, walking up and twirling a key ring on her finger.

"Where'd you get those?" Cirucci asked, frowning. Fran shrugged.

"Chad said the captain mentioned a prisoner, so I asked him. He told me he knew nothing, and that he'd swallowed the key anyway." The girl chuckled. "As if that'd stop me from getting them." The others sweatdropped as she inspected the keys, then found the matching one and unlocked the door. "There you go!" She said with a smile, pocketing the keys. Chad opened the door and stepped inside. There was a moment's silence, and then he walked straight back out and headed up onto the deck.

"That was…odd." Cirucci said after a moment's silence.

"I haven't seen him that mad in a while." Joey said quietly. A second later, they heard a cannon get fired, and then Chad came back down. "What did you shoot?" Joey asked curiously.

"The Wave Runner." Chad growled, taking the keys from Fran and walking into the room. The Wave Runner had been their ship, though it was in pretty bad shape, hence the theft of this ship. They'd decided to put all the surviving Marines and their personal possessions on the Wave Runner after the fight. There was a pause as they all processed this information.

"Wait, why are we all standing in this hallway and not in the room?" Cirucci demanded, frowning.

"That…is an excellent question." Joey said, turning and walking into the room with the other two close behind. The room, it turned out, was more like a prison cell, with a medium sized cage in the far corner. Well, the remains of a cage at any rate, as Chad had demolished it and was currently helping the young woman who'd been inside of it steady herself. The other's all stared, and Chad looked up at them.

"Relax, I only shot the mast of the Wave Runner." He told them, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"That's not why we're staring, we couldn't care less about the Marines." Cirucci said dryly. "Now who the hell is that, and why was she in that cage?"

"My name is Alice." The girl said, holding her head in her hands. "The Marines were trying to take me to somebody named Vegapunk because of my powers." And then she fainted.

"She's not dead is she?" Joey asked warily. Chad paused, then shook his head, picking the girl up.

"I'm not seeing the remains of any meals in here." Fran said, walking around the cell. "And judging by the pieces of the cage you left intact, it was about 1 meter tall and 1 meter wide, too small for anybody except a toddler or baby."

"Makes sense." Cirucci said. "If you're interested in somebody because of their powers, the best thing to do would be to keep them as weak as possible without actually killing them."

"But what kinda powers could she have to make the Marines so interested in her?" Joey demanded. "I mean, that cage wasn't seastone, so it's not like she has a Devil Fruit."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Chad said, heading for the door. "Now let's find a bed to put her in."

_Author's Notes_

And thus begins the Knight Pirates' journey into the Grand Line!

…

I am so sorry about including Alice. Like I said, I lost a bet, and I'm going to make the most of it. I promise to do my best to make her likable, or at least interesting.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


End file.
